Stydia one-shot
by NerdStar15
Summary: The events take place right after the Ghost Riders leave Beacon Hills.


Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so be kind people. This is a one shot of Stiles and Lydia. The events take place right after the Ghost Riders leave Beacon Hills.

* * *

Just after the earth had shaken, she pulled out of the sheriff's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders and ran to him.  
Stiles. She still couldn't quite believe he was here.  
It took him being gone for three months for her to fully apprehend what she had started feeling after she first kissed him, which seemed forever ago. She never said it back, even after the passionate, long awaited moment they had shared earlier, she still wants to say it back. Needs to.  
"Are you okay?" She asked while worryingly cupping his face with her hands as if to check if he had been hurt by the fowl creature pretending to be his mother.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you two." He said slightly out of breath, while looking at her and his father who stood just behind her. He took them both in a firm embrace, to take in their presence, one he had been missing for so long. "We better go check on Scott and the others though. I'm gone for three months and a railroad appears through the school. Man, do I need some catching up to do." He said with a slight smile.  
Lydia took his hand as they were walking towards the school's lacrosse field, wanting to be reassured of his presence, that it wasn't all just a dream and that he's really here, next to her.  
"Scott!" Stiles yells with a grin, running towards him, briefly letting Lydia's hand go. They hug. "Stiles" says Malia, appearing right behind Scott with an almost shy smile and he hugs her too. "It's over, finally." Says Scott with a large grin. Stiles takes Lydia's hand back into his. "Son, I need to go check on the station, everyone will probably be confused and dazed from all of this, I'll see you back at home?" The sheriff said, hurriedly, wanting to finish his job as soon as he could. "Yeah, dad. I'll see you home." , said Stiles while the sheriff took off.  
"As much as I missed you, guys, I haven't taken a shower or slept in three months, so I'm gonna head home. You guys need a lift?" he asked.  
He ended up dropping off Scott at his house, Malia drove with Peter and Lydia was in the front seat, right next to him. They were alone in the car. Just as he was about to make a turn to her house, she said: "I don't want to leave you tonight. Can we go back to your place?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling. "Yeah, of course." He said, looking at her with longing in his eyes, almost the same look he'd always given her, only this time, it was different. She texted her mom so she wouldn't worry about her. She was actually very understanding. They pulled into his driveway and he hopped out of the jeep to open her door. While he was unlocking the door, she gazed into the night sky.  
Lydia wasn't religious, she grew up in a house of scientists and she always considered herself to be agnostic, but in that moment, she thanked whatever higher force possibly existed for bringing him safe back to her. As soon as they were inside the house, he looked at her as if he suddenly had a realisation. "I don't think I've noticed this up until now, but I'm actually starving and I'm guessing you are too, the screams must've taken a lot of energy." He smiled a bit, his tired gaze focused on her. "I am, actually. I think I forgot" she said, laughing a little bit. He went into the kitchen and found some turkey burgers. He fried them up with a couple of eggs and some cheese. They sat there, eating in silence, looking at each other, both tired, yet not wanting to keep their eyes off each other. They took turns in the bathroom. He gave her free range on his closet since they hadn't actually planned a sleepover. She took out his flannel bottoms and his jersey, sleeves much to long for her. She sat on the bed, waiting for him. She looked around his room and thought about how only a week ago, she was trying to convince his own father that he's real, that he's somebody. Tears slowly filled her eyes. As soon as he came into the room, he immediately went to her, not even having to ask what's wrong. He understood right away. He just held her tight as she sobbed into his shoulder. They stood there for awhile until she pulled her head back and put her hand on his cheek, looking at him with depth. She kissed him gently and they laid down on the bed. He put his arm protectively around her as she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. Just as they were about to drift to sleep, she asked: "Stiles?" "Yeah?" he responded in a tired, yet content voice. "I love you."


End file.
